


Soft

by SmolShampoo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolShampoo/pseuds/SmolShampoo
Summary: Aziraphale was, in fact, soft and was the farthest thing from a "lean mean fighting machine." In fact, he had sworn off fighting around the first war between heaven and hell. This was one of the reasons he gave the humans his sword even if he didn't realize it at that time.Now he was staring in the mirror letting his mind wander, which was almost always a mistake. Perhaps Gabriel was right after all. He had gained quite a bit over 6000 years. "The sad part is I don't even need to eat." He weakly smiled at his reflection as if he expected it to answer back. It f course didn't and Aziraphale frowned again.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Me venting through Aziraphale? It's more likely than you think!  
Anyway, have fun reading this. And remember no matter your shape or size you are loved :)

It had been quite sometime after Armageddonot-today-bitch. Aziraphale couldn't quite remember the exact amount of time but it had definitely been a while. He and Crowley were free to do what they wished, hell and heaven be damned.   
But despite this he found himself looking at himself in the mirror. The conversation he had with Gabriel looped in his head again.

_"..and, lose the gut. Come on. You're a lean mean fighting machine. What are you?" _  
_"I'm soft." _

Aziraphale was, in fact, soft and was the farthest thing from a "lean mean fighting machine." In fact, he had sworn off fighting around the first war between heaven and hell. This was one of the reasons he gave the humans his sword even if he didn't realize it at that time.  
  
Now he was staring in the mirror letting his mind wander, which was almost always a mistake. Perhaps Gabriel was right after all. He had gained quite a bit over 6000 years. "The sad part is I don't even need to eat." He weakly smiled at his reflection as if he expected it to answer back. It f course didn't and Aziraphale frowned again.

He was only drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of the shop door opening. "We're closed." He said it out of habit not remembering if he had flipped the open sign.   
"Nonsense the door always opens for me, Angel." Crowly sauntered into the shop smirking at Aziraphale. It only fell when he laid eyes on the angel. "Something the matter?"  
Aziraphale quickly shook his head giving a reassuring smile. "No of course not dear."   
Now it is often said that angels don't lie. This, of course, is a lie within itself most likely made by the angels to get away with more than they're are aloud. A small act of rebellion that harms no one.   
"What does bring you by, dear? Not that I mind your company, of course, I'm just a bit..preoccupied at the moment bookshop duties and all that." Aziraphale quickly grabbed a stack of books to make it actually look like he was busy. He had learned it was easier to get away with a lie if you made it look true. And he must but good at since he didn't ever really get punished for giving away his sword.  
Crowley tilted his head with the most confused expression. "Must be busy if you forgot lunch."  
Aziraphale's stomach sank, and he froze from his spot. The idea of food at the moment made him queasy. "Oh." Was all he said before focusing on the books again. "You wouldn't mind terribly if we canceled lunch today? As I said I'm very busy."  
"Are you sure nothing's wrong? You never turn down a meal." Crowley was growing concerned at this point. He had known his Angel for over 6000 years and he had never once turned down food. Next to books it was his favorite thing the humans had made.   
"I'm fine Crowley, just busy." Aziraphale walked around the corner to a different bookshelf out of Crowley's view.   
"Angel..." Crowley followed the angel keeping his eyes on him as he walked in a haphazard pattern around the shelves. "Angel, talk to me." Aziraphale made no indication that he had even heard the demon. "Aziraphale." He grabbed his arm pulling him out of his book organizing frenzy and turned the angel to look at his face. "Angel, please just talk to me."   
Aziraphale stood there looking at the floor. "I'm fine." He always found it harder to lie directly to Crowley.  
"You're not. If you were fine you'd say it while looking at me. What is wrong Angel? Was it something that I did? Something that I said? Because if it was-"

"You don't think..." Aziraphale interrupted. He didn't want Crowley to think that he was upset at him. That would only make things worse than they already were. "You don't think I'm... too soft?"   
Crowley sighed letting go of the angel's arm. "Who the hell gave you that idea? Of course, you aren't." Which was true. In Crowley's eye's Aziraphale was perfect, no matter the size or shape, or even form. Though this was his favorite of the angel's forms. There is just something a small bit unsettling about having approximately a hundred eyes staring at you.   
"It's Just that Gabriel said-"  
"Gabriel said this? Of course, he fucking did. If I ever see hisss stupid fucking face again..." Crowley practically hissed out the words as he said them. He quickly turned his attention back to Aziraphale, who was still staring at the floor. "Angel look at me." He set his glasses carelessly tossing them to the side before lifting the angel's chin upward. "Gabriel is a prick. Whatever he said to you he's wrong."  
Aziraphale looked off to the side. "But I am soft Crowley. He didn't even need to say that much."   
"Do you know what else is soft, Aziraphale?" Crowley paused for a moment half hoping the angel would answer. He hadn't really thought through what he was saying."Puppies. Everyone loves puppies. Kittens too." Crowley smile when Aziraphale looked him in the eyes. "Blankets and pillows along with 'em. Soft and warm blankets, best invention really."   
"Sweaters" Aziraphale added to the conversation, to Crowley's delight."Scarves... socks." Crowley chuckled. Aziraphale had made him each of those items at least twice. He even had a pair of the socks on as they spoke.  
"Silk, oh better yet velvet. Remember when they made velvet? Upgraded silk velvet is." This brought a smile out of Aziraphale.   
"You kept buying clothes made out of it. It was hideous."  
"Noooo. I remember you saying you liked it"   
"It was the renaissance dear. Clothing standards were quite low." Aziraphale laced his arms around the demon's neck playing at the hair the was there. "Your hair. You should grow it out again. I always did love braiding it."   
Crowley hummed softly keeping that comment in mind. "Yes, you did. Thought I was dead when I walked into hell with one of the flowers you put in there. Had to lie and say they were poisonous. Pretty sure Beezlebub still thinks daisies are deadly." That brought a laugh out of Aziraphale. "You know. I do recall kisses and cuddles being soft too. Care to give me a reminder?"   
"Are you tempting me again?" Aziraphale smiled softly pressing his forehead against Crowley's.   
"Only if you say yes Angel." Crowley relaxed closing his eyes as Aziraphale ran his fingers through the demon's hair.  
"Of course my wily serpent."   
Crowley followed through on his word drawing Aziraphale in for a kiss. Aziraphale was soft, just like everything else good in this world, and Crowley wouldn't change a thing about it.


End file.
